A Sorta Fairytale
by Fireworks8725
Summary: Draco has family problems and runs away from home. The kind Weasleys take him in. Draco become friends with his once enemies, and his life changes for the better, but Lucius is out there and he wants revenge. No one is safe... Old story from 2004
1. Morning At Malfoy Manor

**[Authors Note: This was one of my first fics, written back in July of 2004. I edited it up a bit and am now posting it again. ]**

**A Sorta Fairytale.**

**Chapter 1: Morning at Malfoy Manor**

"Draco, wake up!" Lucius Malfoy's voice echoed throughout the house.

Draco climbed out of bed and headed towards the stairs of the Manor which led him to the kitchen.

"Draco, your hair is a mess, what have I told you about proper appearance?" His father hollered.

"I'm sorry father I just woke up." Draco stated lazily.

"That is no excuse. You need to learn to keep your hair tamed while you sleep. No matter, it's getting late, get dressed. We're going school shopping today."

"But…Dad!" Draco began to complain.

"Excuse me!" Lucius interrupted him at the sound of such a disrespectful word as -Dad-.

"I mean father…" Draco corrected himself. "School won't be starting for another week!"

"I am well aware of that Draco, but I think it would be best if we did our shopping earlier, as to avoid any unneeded Mudblood contact."

"I understand." Draco sounded deflated. He began heading back up to his bedroom muttering profanities under his breath just low enough so now one else heard him.

Once in his room with his door locked, he opened his window shades, and began rummaging through his drawers for a proper cloak to wear out. Father was quite specific about what he wore in public, as to keep up his families "reputation".

He couldn't dress sloppily, for that in his fathers mind would disgrace the name of Malfoy.

"_God forbid,"_ Draco thought to himself.

Draco didn't really care about his so called reputation. He just wanted his own life, not overrun by parents and reputations. All this nonsense baffled him. Draco quickly changed into his outdoor outfit and headed towards the door. He stopped before touching the knob; he turned around and grabbed his wand, and then unlocked his door and sped out.

Once back downstairs he caught his father's eye.

"What took you so long?" Lucius demanded.

Draco began to answer but was cut off immediately but his father grabbing his collar behind his neck and pulling it up, dragging Draco into the fire place.

"Take your damn Floo powder you little menace." He said as he threw a handful of Floo powder at his son.

Draco, now recovering from the powerful chokehold his cloak had become, caught as much powder as he could, and shouted "The Burrow!"

Just before Draco disappeared his father gave him a look he would never forget, that cold, Icy grin that meant war.

**[Authors Note: The Chapters are a bit short, I know, but bear with me *smiles*]**


	2. At The Burrow

**A Sorta Fairytale**

**Chapter 2: At the Burrow**

**Authors note: There is an extra character as another Weasley, back in 2004 I had a whole series of fics where Kirby is an accepted and explained character, so I'll try to put a little explanation in this one too. Thanks for taking it with a grain of salt =]**

At the Burrow that morning, most of the house was still asleep except for Kirby, Ron and Arthur. Arthur was awake because he had to go to work. Kirby woke up every morning earlier than the rest to make her father breakfast. It was the time they got to spend together without the rest of the gang around, and made up for all the time she missed living with Bill in Egypt. Ron would often wake up early as well to keep the lot company. This morning was one of those mornings.

The Burrow was a very large house, for there was a very large amount of people living in it. They had three extra rooms, which were for friends to stay. Harry and Hermione, friends of Ron, had been there many times before and stayed in those rooms. Almost everyone had their own room.

That morning it was particularly quiet. Kirby was smiling to herself, thinking of her crush, Draco Malfoy. Everyone in that past year at Hogwarts had grown a truce with Draco, yet they weren't great friends. Kirby loved that she could approach him without Harry or Ron giving her a speech.

Kirby suddenly broke out of her trance by the sound of the doorbell. She lazily got up and marched over to the door, she could have sworn she heard a loud bang, but she figured it was in her 'daydream'. She hadn't even noticed her father had already left for work.

Ron came up from behind her and looked at the clock; it said Draco Malfoy was at the front of his house. Confused, he followed Kirby to the door. She opened it and stared for a second, at loss for words. Ron was the first to speak

"What are you doing here Draco?" He said calmly, more confused than anything, it being Eight in the morning and all.

Draco was relieved with the calmness in Ron's voice.

"I...have no where else to go, do you think I could stay here until school starts?" Draco asked in a very tiny voice.

Kirby motioned for him to come in.

"What happened?" Kirby asked, obviously knowing something was wrong if he came to them for help.

"I ran away from home, I couldn't stand my father anymore." Draco said with his head down.

"I'm sorry…" Kirby said.

"It's alright; it's just something I knew I had to do. Do you guys think it would be okay if I stayed here for the week?"

Ron finally spoke up. "I suppose you could, we have room, but we have to ask our mum first."

"Of course." Draco said understandingly.

Ron went upstairs to fetch his mother and left Kirby and Draco alone in the family room.

"So…" Kirby started.

Draco cut in, "Kirby, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me, I really like you."

In shock Kirby replied smiling, "I like you too."

Then their mother came gracefully bounding down the stairs in a robe. She lifted up her head and saw Draco.

"Well hello dear child, Ron has informed me that you wish to stay here?"

"Yes ma'm, just until school starts." Draco thought Molly was being extremely kind and gracious, considering who his father was.

"Well of course you can stay as long as you need to, any friend of Ron and Kirby are welcome in my home deary, but for the time being I must head back upstairs and dress, were going to Diagon Alley today. Do you need supplies as well?" Molly Weasley asked.

Smiling, Draco nodded his head.

"Then you will be coming, do you have any other clothing with you?" Draco nodded his head again in the other direction.

"Well you can borrow something of Ron's to go out then."

"Thank you ma'm" Draco said graciously before heading upstairs with Ron to find something to wear.

Once everyone was dressed and ready to go they stood by the fireplace and prepared to leave. The rest of the Weasley gang felt a little uneasy about Malfoy being in their home, but since Molly was calm, they all followed suit.

Draco stood furthest away in case his father searched for him through the fireplace.

Kirby spotted this and held his hand.

**Authors Note: How's my driving? Let me know.**


	3. From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts Express

**A Sorta Fairytale**

**Chapter 3: From Diagon Alley to the Hogwarts Express**

Once at Diagon Alley, they headed into Florish & Blotts to buy the books they needed. Draco tried his best to hide behind the Weasley's just in case they ran into his father. Draco had gone to Gringotts quickly before shopping for he knew they had little money. He paid for all Ginnys' books as well as his own. As they walked out of the bookstore Draco spotted his father. Ron ran over to them with Harry beside him, he had told him Draco's story. Draco was shaking and holding Kirby's hand. He was embarrassed that his Father could reduce him to such fear, but he knew what his father could do to him, if he got his hands on him. Harry stood in front of Draco.

"We're here for you." He said to Draco.

"Thank you." Draco replied awkwardly. He really meant what he said, but he felt a little shame for admitting it.

Ron was behind Draco talking to Kirby. Lucius saw his son and approached Molly Weasley slowly.

"Hello Madame." Lucius said coyly.

"Well good morning Mr. Malfoy!" Mrs. Weasley said politely.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me?" Lucius said, very sure of himself and calm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Molly said beginning to walk off with the herd of children behind her. He held her back from moving.

"Don't play coy with me woman!" He said in a sharp and dark tone.

"Excuse me!" said Molly, pushing away.

"I have no purpose to be reasoning with you Lucius, good day." She said as she walked away with her children, Harry and Draco close behind.

Fred and George both turned to Lucius as they walked away and stuck out their tongues just to spite him. Lucius smashed his cane on the stone floor in rage, and stormed off down the street.

Back at the Burrow later that day, Draco was sitting in Ron's room with both Ron and Harry. They were talking as if they had been best friends forever. Draco was glad they had forgiven him. He might not yet fully have their trust, but he felt this was a good start.

That Monday was the day they needed to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Harry and Draco accompanied the Weasley family to Platform 9 3/4. Draco really felt happy for once in his life. Like he was wanted, needed, it was great. He and Kirby had grown really close that week. No one seemed to mind. If anything they all seemed happy for her.

He hadn't heard from his father since Diagon Alley, and he wasn't hoping to. His father had sent Draco's owl and trunk to him. Arthur did an inspection on the trunk as to make sure there were no traps and such in it. That had made Draco feel really accepted.

Once on the train Draco made a solid effort to avoid his so called "friends" Crabbe and Goyle. He sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Crabbe and Goyle walked past their booth and saw Draco conversing civilly with them. Crabbe stormed in and began yelling.

"Crabbe! What are you doing?" Draco said trying to talk over the volume Crabbe's voice had progressed to. Crabbe didn't have an answer. Goyle then came in after him.

"What's wrong with you Draco? Surly your father will be furious!" He said harshly.

"My father already knows, and it's none of your business! Draco yelled back.

At this point Kirby heard the commotion and headed towards Ron's cabin. She made it to the room just as Goyle had his arm raised to punch Draco. Kirby knocked down his arm and punched him forcefully in the stomach, and pushed him to the floor.

"Leave us alone!" She yelled as Goyle clambered to his feet and ran out with Crabbe. Ron jumped up to Kirby and asked if she was ok. He was very protective of her; they were the closest in age of any of the siblings. She nodded her head, and walked up to a red in the face Draco.

"Thank goodness there was a girl around to save me." He laughed.

They all sat and talked undisturbed for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.


	4. In The Great Hall

A Sorta Fairytale

Chapter 4: In the Great Hall

Kirby and Draco arrived in the Great Hall arm in arm. Nobody seemed to notice except for the Slytherin table. They watched Draco say goodbye to the Gryffindor gang and then sadly look over at his old gang.

Dumbledore smiled to himself at the sudden change in Draco's attitude. Draco slowly walked over to the Slytherin table only to receive cups and utensils flying at his head. Kirby saw this and immediately had her wand out and from her seat shredded all the thrown items before they touched Draco. He turned towards her and smiled appreciatively.

He took his seat just as the Sorting Ceremony began for the new students.

"Jamie Harrison." Professor McGonagall shouted for the hall to hear. A tall boy with brown hair shyly made his way to the Sorting bench and had the decrepit old hat placed on his head. After several seconds of thinking on the hats part, it announced proudly, "Gryffindor!"

While Gryffindor clapped, Slytherin booed, except for Draco that is, which seemed to bug everyone at his table. Dumbledore watched intently the actions Draco portrayed that evening. Just before his speech to the new students, he called Draco up to speak to him.

"Draco," he began. "I've been watching you this evening and given the circumstances, do you wish to change houses? I do believe this one is unsuitable for you new change of heart." Draco was shocked, that was the one thing he had been thinking about all evening.

"Is...Is that possible?" Draco asked.

"Well, yes Mr. Malfoy. I myself had a change of house in my earlier years here at Hogwarts."

"Then yes sir, please."

"Where would you like to be moved to?" He asked, very well knowing the answer.

"Gryffindor if it's not a problem."

"Of course it's not a problem, of course you can enter Gryffindor house. It was very brave of you to make the new choices that you have…I am very proud of you. Your things are in the Tower. I expect you'll enjoy your stay there. You may go to your new table now.

"Thank you, professor!" Draco yelled as he ran to Kirby. He went up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands, and said "Guess who?"

As he took his place with the group, he was also trying to ignore the nasty looks and smirks the entire Slytherin table was giving him.

Dumbledore went up to the stands and began informing the new students on how things worked at Hogwarts. He then made the bountiful feast pop up out of nowhere and he watched proudly how happy Draco was. After they ate and Draco explained how he was switched into Gryffindor. Everyone showed him how to get to The Tower, and seemed accepting of him. It was a new experience mainly because he never expected that after the way he had treated everyone before, that they could put it all aside…

Kirby and Hermione showed him around the common room and they all talked until McGonagall came in and said they had to go to their dorms now. Ron and Harry gave Draco a tour of the boys' dormitories.

He settled in and fell asleep shortly after laying on his new bed. Thinking of how much his life had changed for the better in a week's time, thanks to the people he had considered his enemies just that year before.

He could only think of one thing troubling him. His father. He knew his father always got even, and he was afraid for the Weasleys'.


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts Class

**A Sorta Fairytale**

**Chapter 5: Defense Against the Dark Arts Class**

The next day Draco's first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, who was rehired this year as he was seen fit by the Ministry to reclaim his teaching position.

Hermione, Kirby, Ron, Draco, and Harry left breakfast early, and went straight to class to see Lupin. When he saw them he smiled and welcomed them all into a hug, except Draco. Lupin stared for a moment at him.

"Have we met?" Lupin asked Draco.

"Yes sir, but only in classes."

"Aha" Remus Lupin said vaguely remembering his face. Kirby tried to help the awkward silence that had formed.

"This is Draco Malfoy, Professor. He was in Slytherin, but Dumbledore switched him into Gryffindor just yesterday."

"Ah, well congratulations. I will be sure to seat you away from the Slytherins so they do not feel the need to pester you." Remus finished.

"Thank you, sir." Draco smiled and nodded.

Draco really had changed so much, so quickly and now Harry had truly started to believe it as well.

At that moment the rest of the class came in and Remus Lupin made his way to the front of the room to begin class.

"Take your seats." He motioned to everyone.

The desks sat three people to each. Draco, Kirby and Harry sat at one desk and Hermione and Ron sat at another. Neville Longbottom sat himself next to them. Then the bell rang and Lupin addressed the class.

"Hello everyone, my name is Professor Lupin, I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Some of you might remember me from last year, hello again to you. I hope you all had a restful break, for I hope to cover a lot of ground before Christmas."

Scattered groans came from around the room.

"Now, Now…." Professor Lupin began. "We'll be starting easy with Boggarts; how to heal a Boggart, how to banish one and so on. That will be at least a month, and then we'll move on to whatever I feel is necessary at the time."

He handed out a work sheet to everybody and said it was for him to get to know the students better. He also said that the students could work in pairs, and try to describe themselves as best as possible, when answering the questions. Kirby loved being able to work in groups because then she could talk to her friends or in this case-Draco.

Kirby was so happy to be with him so often. She would never understand how much he also cared for her. She felt the string urge to just kiss him…but it was early still…she wouldn't want to alarm Ron.

All during Lupin's class, while the Professor was talking or Ron, or Harry, Draco was only paying attention to Kirby. Whatever she did or said was important to him and he watched her intently. She seemed so open with him. Like she could tell him anything, and she did. She trusted him with everything she was, everything she knew, and he repaid her with all his heart.


	6. At Hagrid's Hut

**A Sorta Fairytale**

**Chapter 6: At Hagrid's Hut**

Later that week, the group decided to visit Hagrid, and fill him in on why Draco had become a member of their entourage.

Kirby ran up the boy's dorms that sunny Saturday morning. Kirby went up behind Draco and covered his eyes with her hands. He laughed and put his hands over hers, knowing immediately it was her, turned his head upward to meet her in a kiss. Though it was very quick and friendly even, it sent shocks through the both of them.

He took her hands and twirled her around and she ended up on his lap. They both laughed.

"Hi!" Kirby shouted to all the guys in the dorm. Ron passed by them on his way to the common rooms and patted Kirby's head. Harry laughed at this.

"Lets all go see Hagrid now." Harry suggested.

"I don't know if I should go, Hagrid didn't like me very much." Draco said.

"You've changed" Harry took to his defense.

"He might not feel that way."

"Don't worry." Kirby said, lifting herself off his lap.

"We have no classes today anyways." Harry said.

"I'll go get Ron and Hermione." Kirby said before letting go of Draco's hand and disappearing down the stairs.

"C'mon." Harry said to Draco as they also fled down the stairs behind her. Kirby found Ron and Hermione cuddled together on a couch in the middle of the common room. She quickly told them that Harry, Draco and herself were going to see Hagrid and they were welcome to come. At this point Draco and Harry caught up with them and they all went in a big pack through the portrait and down the stairs. Kirby was holding Draco's hand, and Ron and Hermione had clasped hands as well. Harry felt out of place for a moment, until Ron put his available arm around Harry's shoulder. Then they all happily marched through the great hall and across the grounds, talking quietly to one another along the way.

When they got to the door of Hagrids hut, Draco got nervous again. Kirby and Ron knocked on the door at the same time. They heard something crash. Hagrid slowly staggered over to the door.

"Well 'ello 'Arry, Ron, 'ermione, Kirby, and...er...Malfoy?"

Kirby spoke up quickly for obviously the effect of Hagrid's height and build had finally struck a nerve in Draco's head.

"It's okay Hagrid, Draco's our friend." Hagrid searched for approval on everyone's faces and saw Harry and Hermione nod.

"He's been hanging out at the Burrow for a little while." Ron stated.

Hesitantly, Hagrid welcomed Draco into his home.

"Come in you lot." Hagrid said in his usual strongly accented voice.

Draco let out a huge sigh, relieved that he wasn't thrown out. Kirby saw this and pat him on the back reassuringly. As they walked in they saw Ginny sitting at Hagrid's table having tea.

"Morning everyone!" Ginny said happily.

"Jus' gimmie a sec'" Hagrid said as he bent down and began picking up shattered glass from the floor. Apparently when they had knocked Hagrid dropped his glass from the shock. Hermione laughed to herself.

Harry found himself staring at Ginny. He really fancied her. He didn't know that she had a crush on him since her first year at Hogwarts. Ron knew they both liked each other and hated to see them both so lonely and tried desperately to get them at the same places at the same time.

Ginny was ready to make her move. The start of school dance was coming up and she was determined to ask Harry, and soon before her thoughts overcame her.

Finally breaking the silence, Ron coughed. That, for Ginny was a sign that she should act now. She placed her cup down on the table and said, "Harry?"

At he sound of his name said by her he smiled.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" Ginny continued.

"Of course!" Harry said enthusiastically and he and Ginny hugged as he sat down with her.

Kirby was smiling so widely, knowing how long it took for Ginny to do that. Ron fought the urge to start clapping. He of course was concerned that his little sister would be dating his best friend, but he figured he could be a chaperone…

"You all can sit down." Hagrid said smiling at the new couple but directing his statement to the bystanders by his front door.

"Oh, thanks." Ron said before pulling out a chair for Hermione, then himself. Draco did the same for Kirby, which Hagrid watched in awe. His face screwed up in confusion, but he carried on normally.

Hagrid was slowly growing more curious about Draco's friendly circumstances every minute. Finally Harry asked Draco if it was alright to tell Hagrid about what had happened. He hesitated but said 'Yes' none the less.

After carefully explaining to Hagrid, he apologized sincerely to Draco, who apologized back for his past offenses. Then Hermione suggested that they all head back to school before it got dark. They all agreed and after saying goodbye to Hagrid they all headed back up to Gryffindor Tower, this time everyone with a hand to hold.

Before breaking apart to their separate dorms, all the guys kissed their girls goodnight, then watched them walk up the stairs and disappear into their dorms, before returning to their own.


	7. Dumbledore's Office

**A Sorta Fairytale**

**Chapter 7: Dumbledore's Office**

Lucius Malfoy stormed into Hogwarts School, and practically ran over Mrs. Norris. Taken aback Filch approached Lucius.

"What ye doin' here Malfoy!" Filch demanded of him.

Lucius replied by shoving Filch out of the way and yelling "I'm here to see Dumbledore!", as he whizzed through the hall.

This being the middle of the night, many of the professors were awaken by the noise Lucius made, and met with each other in the middle of one of the connecting halls.

"What was that terrible racket?" Minerva McGonagall said, generally rather perturbed.

"Oh dear me, everyone seems to have been bothered!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as she joined the group. Severus Snape arrived in a flurry, his face red. He knew all too well the voice that had woken him.

"Let's search the school." Snape suggested, in his usual bemused tone.

"Yes, yes, good idea." Professor Flitwick chimed in.

The staff set off around the school, until Lupin found Filch, who holding Mrs. Norris tightly. He explained what happened, stressing that Lucius had tripped over Mrs. Norris.

By this time, Lucius had made it to Dumbledore's office, and was about to knock on the door when he heard a familiar voice say, "Come in Mr. Malfoy".

Lucius pushed open the grand oak door with ease.

"Good evening." Lucius said through gritted teeth.

"What seems to bring you here on such short notice, and at that, in the middle of the night?" Dumbledore said conversationally.

"Well, I received an owl wishing me congratulations on Draco's change of houses! Now correct me if I am wrong, but I believe that my consent was needed in order to move my son out of Slytherin?"

Lucius had begun calmly, but his anger soon took over him, as he ended his monologue, very loudly. Dumbledore took no apparent notice.

"Lucius, I did what I believed was right for Draco. He has become a brave young boy, as we both very well know, and he has adjusted well to his new home, both inside and out of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore was aware of what had happened, which seemed to shock Lucius. Before he could protest, most of the school staff walked in to Dumbledore's office, chatting away in a low roar to each other.

A house elf from the kitchen was making its way along towards Dumbledore, and was just passing Lucius, whom had his cane and just couldn't fight the urge to perform his trademark, and swung around just as the elf past him, and tripped the poor thing. Clutching its knee, it rebounded and began to hobble the rest of the way to Dumbledore, who pointed him to a back room. Lucius was proud of his childish act, despite the nasty looks that the staff was giving him.

"Now, now", Dumbledore began, addressing everyone. "Lets all go back to our chambers, for we have a busy week ahead. Lucius I believe you should be happy for your son, and his newfound joy. His grades have improved as well. He has signed up for Quittich in his new house, he's made Chaser, you should be proud."

Lucius shot him an icy stare, which he was also famous for, and replied, "Yes, proud...Just which house has Draco been placed into Dumbledore?"

"Well none other than Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said from the side of Dumbledore.

Lucius' face drew a stricken expression, he was well aware of who was in Gryffindor house. He stammered a bit on the word Gryffindor, as he turned to leave. No other words were spoken before the staff left for their beds, and Dumbledore casually returned to feeding his pet phoenix, Fawkes.

**[Authors note: This was the last chapter to be written around July of 2005. I have done some editing, as this work was done when I was about 13, the grammar and sense was slightly lacking. If I seem to be getting a good vibe off it, I may proceed with rounding it out with some finality. Thanks for reading =]**


End file.
